The Chronicles of Blue Water Bay 3
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The third in the 'Blue Water High' series. The arrival of Gabriella's older brother and two of his friends bring in more secrets from Troy's troubled past. His and Gabriella's relationship becomes awkward...Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the next chronicle...trust me, there are gonna be a few. This series is getting more and more popular. LOL. Right, if this is the first one you've read, you have to read the other two, or at least the previous one, to understand what's going on. All right?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _High School Musical _characters. Any you do not recognize, have been made by my creative imagination. He he. _

Waves lapped at the sand on the beach of Blue Water Bay. The houses lining the beach were dark, given the fact it was the middle of the night. One lone boy, though, sat by himself in the sand. Troy Bolton shifted his legs in the sand and sighed softly. He suddenly became aware of the fact that someone was walking towards him. He turned around and saw a petite girl beside him.

"Hey," he murmured to his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez.

"What are you doing out here, Troy? It's twelve-thirty," she yawned and collapsed on the grass beside him. He put his arm around her and went back to staring out over the ocean. Troy shrugged.

"Nothing much…thinking…" he trailed off. Gabriella was silent for a moment.

"You really don't like Simon, do you?" She asked after a moment. Simon Lester had arrived at Blue Water Bay with Gabriella's brother, Brand Montez, and Amanda Chantree yesterday. The gang at the Bay found out that Troy knew Simon, and it wasn't in a good way, even though neither of the boys told them why.

"No, no I don't," Troy agreed. He was staring at the water, but he knew that Gabriella's eyes were on him. "He was at Uni the same time as my sister and I knew a few of her friends and that. He got drunk at this party, and got this girl named Jeanette pregnant. When she told him, he dumped her then and there, no questions asked." He turned to Gabriella, who was looking at the sand beside her. "Her parents went berserk. Her dad wanted her to have an abortion and her mother wanted her to keep the baby. After the baby was born, the parents divorced. Basically, it was all his fault," Troy's voice was bitter.

"Have you thought about it from him point-of-view?" Gabriella asked softly. "He had just found out he was a father, he was likely to be completely freaked."

"You're saying what he did was right?" Troy asked in an unbelieving voice. Gabriella shook her head quickly.

"No. No way," Gabriella said firmly. "It's just…when I was about eleven; my friend who was fourteen got his girlfriend pregnant. He was sooo scared," she shook her head. "He was ready to drop out of school and skip town straight away, just to get away from her," she sighed heavily. "It took a lot of work, but we managed to get him to stay with her," Gabriella smiled finally. "They're now both seventeen and at Uni, the baby is two and absolutely gorgeous, they're both happy."

"And they lived happily ever after," Troy muttered. Gabriella gave him a nudge with her elbow.

"Troy, just give him a chance, hey? See if he's changed, people do change," Gabriella looked at her hands. "I mean, that's what you're counting on with your dad, right? For him to change?" Troy pursed his lips and nodded. "Which reminds me…you rung him, yet?" Troy shook his head.

"I will tomorrow," Troy murmured.

"Really?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow. "You've had your cell-phone off for a few days now, he's going to be getting a bit worried." Troy shrugged. "Troy, he _is _still your dad and he still loves you. You need to give him a ring."

"Tomorrow, promise," Troy gave her a smile.

"Sealed with a kiss," Gabriella smiled back and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Troy felt a shiver go down his back, something which happened every time Gabriella was near. "And right now, we better get back to the house, cause I've actually gotta get sometime tomorrow. Brand's taking me out for lunch and I want to go out swimming with Jesse tomorrow morning," Gabriella yawned again as Troy nodded. He stood up and put his hand out, helping her up.

She began walking up to the house, Troy trailing after her. He studied her with a small smile for a moment as her head drooped for tiredness and her hips lost their usual sway. Running up behind her, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the steps to the house.

"You're the best," Gabriella mumbled as he put her down at her door and she fell into bed. As she slipped into sleep, she realized that she hadn't heard Jeanette's last name, but she guessed it didn't matter.

_Okay, I suppose the last bit was a little obvious..._

_Please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, everyone's guessing. Isn't this exciting?! He he...that was really random..._

The next day, Troy stayed in bed later than everyone else. He waited until everything was silent and everyone had left, before he finally dragged himself out of the guest bed and got changed. He turned on his cell-phones and a message bleeped straight away.

_3 Voice Mails _and _6 SMS. _His dad had obviously been trying to get in touch. He took a deep breath and phoned his home number. Jack Bolton answered on the second ring.

"Troy! Troy, where are you?!" Jack asked hurriedly, knowing that it was his son because of the caller ID.

"Hey, dad," Troy murmured.

"Troy, you've been gone for three days! I was starting to get really worried!" Jack carried on. "I'm so sorry about the other day…although you weren't hurt too bad, were you?" Troy felt something click inside him.

"I had to go to the A&E, dad!" Troy cried into the phone. There was silence on the other end of the phone. Troy felt an awkward silence between both of them and then Troy felt himself choke up. "Dad, I'm…I'm not coming home until you get some help…" Troy wasn't sure what else to do, so he just clicked off and fell back into his bed, sighing loudly.

* * *

Jesse Arnold tossed back his shaggy, blonde hair away from his forehead, but it was plastered to his head with a mixture of sweat and sea-water. He jogged back to where their things were. Troy was now there, sitting beside Gabriella. Lisa Arnold, Jesse's twin sister, was pulling off her top and shorts to her bikini. 

"I'm going out to the water--you coming back out, Jess?" Lisa asked as she roughly tied her hair back in a pony-tail and folded her arms over her flat, tanned stomach.

"Yeah, gimmie a minute," Jesse said, carefully placing his surf-board in the sand and picking up a towel and wiping his neck. He looked down at his friend, who seemed pretty content with his arm around Gabriella and her head resting on his chest, eyes closed. "Yo, Troy, I was beginning to think you weren't going to get out of the house." Troy grinned up at Jesse and shaded his eyes from the burning sun. "You gonna come out into the water?" Jesse asked.

"Uh…not right now," Troy answered. "I'm gonna stay up here with Gabi." Jesse grinned, realizing that they probably wanted to talk by themselves. Jesse picked up his surfboard and ran back to the beach, waving over his shoulder. Gabriella glanced up at Troy and moved her arm from his waist and sat up properly.

"What's up, Troy?" She aske,d but Troy shook his head.

"Nothing, Gab," he mumbled. Gabriella gave him a small smile before leaning over and climbing on top of him, straddling him. Troy grinned and put his hands on her bare waist.

"If Eva saw this, she'd kill me," Gabriella grinned.

"I thought Eva was pretty cool," Troy replied in confusion.

"She is, compared to most parents. But she's still ad adult, and she still has rules," she shook her head quickly. "Anyway, we're getting off the subject, you were telling me what was wrong," Gabriella replied pointedly.

"No, I wasn't," Troy joked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Something to do with the phone call you received this morning; I bet it was from your dad." Troy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I came back from the beach to grab a towel when you got the call." Troy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, it was my dad," Troy replied. "He just wants me to come home." Gabriella raised her eyebrows expectantly. "And I told him that I wouldn't come home until he promised to get help." Gabriella nodded approvingly, then leaned down kiss him.

"Yo! Get a room you two!" Came a loud voice. Gabriella looked up and saw Simon Lester. She rolled off Troy and blushed, not meeting Simon's eyes. Troy on the other hand, practically blew his top.

"Just bug off, Lester!" Troy snapped getting to his feet.

"Make me, Bolton!" Simon replied, advancing on Troy. Gabriella jumped up and held her hands up.

"Shut up, you two!" Troy blinked in surprise, since Gabriella didn't usually loose her cool. Simon seemed pretty stunned as well. "I don't want to be caught in the middle of World War III, 'kay?" She grasped Troy's arm and dragged him away, leaving Simon to scowl after them.

_I'm trying to catch the tension between the two boys, hope I'm doing okay..._

_Please review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Unless you've figured out who Jeanette is, I'm not gonna tell you. For anyone who didn't know: _A&E _stands for _Accident & Emergencey. _It's like a hospital. _

That afternoon, Gabriella was alone in the kitchen, drinking iced water. Troy and the rest of the gang were down at the beach and she had come up because she was thirsty. She hadn't seen Simon since that morning, and she hadn't seen her brother Brand Montez or his other friend, Amanda Warren. As she turned around, hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Came a deep, fake voice. Gabriella giggled.

"Brand?"

"Yeah," Brand Montez took his hands away from her eyes and propped himself up on the counter-top. Gabriella smiled a little uncertainly as she saw Simon walking into the house. He grinned back at her easily and Gabriella grinned back, relieved. "Whatchya doing?"

"Drinking!" Gabriella retorted and Brand grinned at her. Simon strode over and stood on her other side. "Where's Amanda?"

"On the beach, flirting with Jesse," Simon answered. Gabriella grinned and took another long sip of her drink. There was a look exchanged between Brand and Simon and she intercepted it and looked between the both of the them.

"What's up?" She asked dully.

"Just don't believe everything that Bolton guy says," Simon told her. Gabriella crossed her arms tightly across her chest and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Look, I know he's said some stuff about me, but don't believe it all."

"So what parts should I believe?" She asked.

"Uh…" Simon looked confused. He shot a look at Brand and she turned to her older brother.

"And where do come into this?" She snapped. Brand threw his hand up in protest.

"I just tagged along. Simon told me a few things, saying that he used to go out with Troy's older sister and that something went wrong…as it does in most other relationships," Brand shrugged. "I'm not taking sides here, so leave me out of it." Gabriella sighed and tipped the rest of her water into the sink.

"Look, Simon, I respect that you and Troy may have some scores to settle, but I don't wanna get in the middle of this," she walked out of the room. Simon let out a whistle through his teeth as she pulled off her shirt, revealing her torso, aside what little the bikini was covering. Brand rolled his eyes and punched Simon on the arm.

"Can't believe you're checking out my sister _again_!" Brand protested. Simon shrugged.

"She's hot, hands down," he answered. Brand rolled his eyes again and grabbed bowls from the cupboard and then pulling out the ice-cream from the freezer. Simon grabbed the spoons and they dug in.

* * *

Down on the beach, Amanda was still flirting hard out with Jesse. Jesse was minding a moment of it, and was leaning back in the sand, enjoying the attention. Lisa was standing a little way off, her eyes drifting from Jesse and Amanda, to the arguing Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, and then finally to Troy, who was sitting by himself. Lisa walked over and sat down beside him. He smiled at her before looking back out over the water. 

"Whatchya doing?" Lisa asked. Troy shrugged.

"Nothing much," he turned slightly. "You?"

"Nothin'," Lisa glanced at him quickly. His piercing blue eyes were looking at her evenly, a small smile on his lips. "What?" Troy let out a laugh.

"Nothing. It's just…I swear Gabi was wearing that bikini yesterday," he tilted his head to one side. For some reason, this didn't make Lisa feel that great. "_Is _it the one Gabi was wearing the other day?" Lisa shook her head quickly.

"No, they're just both black," she replied.

"Oh," Troy nodded. Lisa leaned over and then pulled on a light-coloured tee-shirt. "Do you know where she is at the moment?" She tried to retain the annoyed sigh which was going to escape and tried to put on a smile.

"Yeah," Lisa replied. "Se went up to the house."

"Smile!" Amanda suddenly yelled, jumping out of nowhere. She had been taking photos since that morning, and most of them had been of Jesse, but now she was expanding her boundaries. "C'mon, Bolton, put your arm around her." Troy smiled easily and draped his over Lisa's shoulder. Lisa smiled widely into the lense and Amanda snapped the photo.

_I'm trying to invovle the other people a bit more, then just Gabriella and Troy. I'll try to put more in about the twins (Jesse and Lisa) and the relationship between Chad and Taylor._

_Luv ya all,  
Review!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating for so long!!!!! Here's da next chappie!!_

By the time Gabriella got back down on the beach, Amanda had finished about the zillionth photo and had to go back to the hotel room she shared with Simon to download the photos and recharge the batteries.

"You know where the boys are?" Amanda asked as she past Gabriella walking to the beach.

"They're in Brand's room, I think," Gabriella answered. Amanda nodded and continued walking. Gabriella pulled off her jandals and held them in her left hand, letting the sand slide her toes. As she neared the group, she saw Lisa and Troy chatting, and so she sat down beside Jesse. "What's going on down here?"

"Nothing much, although I have had my photo taken about three thousand times," he replied cockily, tossing his bleached-blonde hair away from his eyes. Gabriella grinned.

"Don't let it go to your head," she laughed. Jesse rolled his eyes. "Hey…" she glanced around. "Where's Taylor?" Jesse laughed this time.

"Her and Chad disappeared in the direction of his house about twenty minutes ago."

"Ahhh…" Gabriella grinned knowingly. Jesse then looked over to where his surfboard was laying in the sand. "You wanna come out with me?" She asked after a moment. Jesse grinned and stood up, helping her up as well. He picked up the surfboard and they headed out towards the water.

"You want a go on the board?" Jesse asked as they made their way out, past the younger kids. Gabriella contemplated that for a moment and then shook her head. "Sure?"

"I'll be fine, I just want to get my hair wet, and then I'll head back in," she replied. Jesse nodded. A few other surfies yelled out to them from the deeper water. Gabriella and Jesse pushed their way on and finally made it out to where about seven other college kids were standing. "Hey guys."

"'Sup Jess, Gabs," they chorused.

"Your brother staying for long, Gab?" One called John Thomas asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Not really, he's going back the day after tomorrow," she replied. Two guys with shoulder-length hair moaned and Gabriella smiled. "Hey, he's coming out all day tomorrow, but he says he'll stay in land today." One of the guys grinned and splashed some water at Gabriella.

"Why doesn't he want to come out? We to scary?"

"Something like that," she joked back. John and his two mates, Dylan Stammers and Wayne Jones, pretended to be offended. They exchanged looks.

"1…2…3!" They yelled and then all dived on top of her. Gabriella squealed as she sunk under the water. They all came up again and Gabriella frowned at them all. Then Dylan went back under and dragged her back under the surface. Gabriella was prepared, and she manouvered herself so she was sitting on Dylan's back this time and pinning him under. His mates all laughed when he came up gasping for air.

"Busted by a girl," Wayne laughed.

"Gabriella Montez, remember the name," Gabriella mocked as started back toward the shore.

"With pleasure!" Dylan replied, making kissing noises. His friends all started teasing him then.

"Way out of _your _league Stammers!" John shouted.

"Just too good for you, huh, Dylan?" Jesse teased, strapping his ankle strap on. "And talking about good, there's a set coming in." All the surfies turned serious and they strapped themselves to their board and began paddling out to meet the waves.

When Gabriella got back to the beach, she saw Lisa was still with Troy. She wasn't the jealous type, but there was something about the way Lisa was laughing with Troy that she didn't really like. Shrugging, and deciding she was thinking like an over-protective girlfriend, she made her way over to them and picked up her towel, flopping down by Troy.

"Hey, Gab," Troy said in a cheerful voice. Lisa suddenly looked a bit subdued but still smiled.

"Hey, Gabi," Lisa murmured.

"Hi, guys," Gabriella smiled brightly. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nah," Troy replied, grinning. Lisa shook her head as well.

_Okay, yeah, I'm trying to get a bit of jealousy going. You know how catty girls are, and how hot Troy is. There's bound to be rifts._

_Review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Heya people. In this chapter, I'm trying to involve Eva and Peter a bit more. Okay:_

That night, Eva Montez and her boy-friend, Peter Simmons, arrived home quite early. Simon and Amanda had gone back to the hotel, to Troy and Gabriella's relief. Troy was glad he didn't have to spend any more time with Simon, and Gabriella was just glad that she didn't have to get in between another one of their arguments. Eva and Peter didn't speak, and Eva went straight to the kitchen.

"Well…I think I better go," Peter said uncomfortably. "I'll come back tomorrow to pick up your sister, Gabi."

"Yeah, okay," Gabriella replied, glancing up from her magazine. Brand looked over at her on the couch. There was crashing from the kitchen, the sound on pans and bowels being taken out of the cupboard. "See ya, Pete." He waved and then left. Gabriella went back to her book and Brand went back to his t.v. programme. Troy was a bit confused.

"So, uh…what's happening?" He asked. Brand spoke while watching the surfing on-screen.

"Peter and Eva are having some kind of lovers-tiff, obviously. Plus, she's cooking," he told Troy. Troy frowned.

"So?"

"Eva only cooks at one time a day, and that's dinner, and she doesn't even cook then if she can help it," Gabriella filled him in. "But she always has this big cooking spree when she's in an argument with Peter…" she frowned for a moment. "With the dude before, she always vacuumed." She let out a laugh. "Trust me, the house was _really _clean!" Brand laughed as well and they hit high-five.

"You didn't like him?" Troy asked.

"Nah," they both replied.

"Why _cooking_? Of all things," Troy questioned. Brand went back to his programme and Gabriella shrugged.

"No idea. But if she makes chocolate cake, never try it. The actual cake bit is all right, but she _always, _I don't know how, but _always_ manages to get sugar and salt mixed up on the icing," Gabriella told Troy with a grin. Troy tried not to look too weirded out. He went back to watching the t.v., which didn't even _mildly _interest him.

Then his cell-phone rang.

He looked at the Caller ID. It was his dad. Gabriella could tell who it was by the look on his face, and she gave him a small, encouraging smile. He walked outside and sat on the step as he answered the phone.

"Hi?"

"Troy," his father rushed on. "I'm really sorry that you had to go to the A&E. I truly am. I promise it won't happen again!" Troy felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he sniffed loudly, swiping at his eyes. "Troy? Troy! Please, I promise I'll get help! It won't happen _ever _again!" Jack sounded desperate on the other end of the phone.

"But, dad…" Troy's voice cracked and he cleared his throat noisily, feeling embarrassed. "Dad," he began again in a more steady voice. "You said that last time, and the time before then." Troy sniffed again. "You _have _to get help! For me!"

"Son, I…" Jake trailed off.

"_Please_, dad!" Troy cried into the phone. Tears gathered again in his eyes, but this time he didn't bother to push them away.

"Troy, I'm….I'm sorry," Jake murmured after a moment. "I'm sorry."

"But sorry's not enough," Troy stated blandly, clicking off his cell-phone. He put the phone in the pocket of Brand's borrowed clothes. He stayed on the step for quite a while, just staring out of the emptying beach. The thunderous sound from the waves crashed in his ears, and slowly calmed him. When he finally went inside, the Montez siblings were sitting around the t.v., watching a rerun of _Friends, _with some of Eva's baking on the table. The biscuits had all gone, but a few slices of Eva's chocolate cake remained.

"You want some cake?" Eva asked kindly, holding the plate out to Troy. It would be rude of him to refuse, but then Brand and Gabriella had both warned him about the icing. He shook his head.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm, um, full," Troy stammered. Eva looked slightly surprised. There was a silence for a moment as Troy sat down on a seat opposite Brand.

Then Brand and Gabriella exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

_Hopefully you guys get the irony of that last part._

_Please review!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm really sorry, I haven't been updating my stories in AGES!! Anyway, here we go:_

Brand was sitting alone in his room that night when Gabriella strode in and flopped down on his bed. He smiled at her and flopped down beside her. They stared at the ceiling in silence for a moment before Gabriella said,

"Do you know this Jeanette girl?" She asked. Brand tensed beside her and Gabriella rolled onto her stomach to face him. "Seriously Brand, tell me."

"Yeah, I do," he mumbled.

"And did Simon get her pregnant?" She asked. Brand moaned. "_Brand…"_

"Yes, he did, okay?" Brand snapped. Gabriella looked taken aback. "Look," Brand sighed. "I don't really like to talk about it--it happened a few years ago, and they were both drunk anyway, so it's not like it was meant to happen."

"What exactly happened, Brand?" Gabriella asked more gently. Brand rubbed his head uncomfortably and rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up with his elbows. "Brand, I need to know." Brand look at her and nodded.

"Okay, there was a party, right? There wasn't meant to be an alcohol on the premises, but someone spiked a few of the drinks, then brought out vodka and…yeah, everyone drunk some--including me," Brand bit his lower lip. "Trust me, I'm not the kinda guy who gets drunk, but we just wanted a good time."

"Right," Gabriella nodded.

"I only had two shots of vodka, then I felt a bit dizzy, so I decided to leave," Brand blinked. "Simon was completely wasted, kissing any girl who would come near him. Jeanette came over to him, and just as I was leaving the party, I saw them leave."

"And you didn't think to stop them?" Gabriella asked unbelievingly.

"Hey! There are a lot of girls younger than Jeanette who are pregnant. Anyway, I didn't actually think she _was _going to fall pregnant," Brand shrugged. "Later on, she filed out a rape report, but Simon managed to get around it."

"Like dad," Gabriella murmured. Brand's eyes flew open and he grasped Gabriella's shoulders. Her eyes suddenly got a look which was very rarely seen in her. Petrified, scared…

"Gabriella. Simon and Jeanette were _both _drunk. It was _both _of their faults. In dad's case…" Brand breathed in sharply. "It was _his _fault. His and no-one elses…" Brand shook her shoulders gently. "None of that was your fault." Gabriella took in a few shallow breaths and nodded. "Okay, now…just breathe."

Flashes went through Gabriella's head and she let out a small whimper. Brand waited a few minutes for her eyes to re-open. When they did, she looked more composed and calm. He gave her a small smile.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said, letting out a ragged breath.

"Okay," Brand nodded and released her shoulders. She took a few more breaths in and let out a small groan as she fell back onto the bed.

"I can't believe it stills affects me like this…it's been years!" Gabriella cried. Brand reached over and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's bound to. The guidance councillor said that some people when they're older--around thirty--are still affected by it. But, you're not afraid of men: obviously, cause you've been out with Simon and Troy and Jesse," Brand said.

"Yeah, I know," Gabriella got up and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, Brand."

"Bye, Gabi!" Brand called after her. Gabriella walked into her room and closed the door. She pulled off her top and shorts, so she was walking around in just her bra and boy-legs when Troy opened the door. She let out a little squeal as she turned around.

"Oh, sorry! My bad!" Troy yelled, quickly turning away. "Sorry," he closed the door and Gabriella heard his quickly retreating foot-steps. For some reason, she burst out laughing. She flopped down on her bed again and just lay there, laughing.

After a while, she got up and began to get changed. Then, she crawled under the covers of her bed, and turned off her light. More flashes of memory lane spun through her head, and she squeezed the tears out of her eyes. Closing them tight, she tried to think of good things, instead of what had happened.

_That's a flash fo what has happened to Gabriella. It's probably quite obvious, but I'm still not saying the whole thing._

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the final chapter in this series, and I've got the new story posted. Hope this is okay. I know that everyone wants more fluff, but there isn't any in here. There is in the next story, when Gabriella and Troy get back together._

The next morning, Troy stayed in the house later than everyone else. He had agreed to meet Gabriella and the rest down at the beach at eleven. After his shower, he walked downstairs and got a drink from the fridge. He didn't hear the front door open and foot-steps coming in.

"Oh, you," Simon said behind Troy. Troy spun around and glared at Simon and Simon smirked back. "You seen Brand?"

"As if I'd tell you," Troy muttered. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Chill out, Bolton," Simon said in a casual voice. "What happened between me and Jeanette was over a year ago. You gotta let it go…..It wasn't my fault your sister looked so hot." Troy felt himself go red and fire up angrily.

"You shoulda kept your hands off her!" Troy shouted.

"It wasn't my fault," Simon repeated. "Jeanette was drunk as well, you can't leave the blame all on her." Troy shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You left her, no support, nothing! I can definitely blame you for that! You acted as if it was none of your responsibility!" Troy stated angrily. Simon's mouth hardened as he took a step closer to Troy.

"It ain't my fault, Bolton, I'm only at Uni. I couldn't just drop out to be a father of a kid whose mother I barely even knew," his voice was cold and dangerous. Troy didn't care.

"What about my sister?! She had to drop out of Uni! She didn't want to have to do that either, but she took responsibility—unlike someone I know!" Troy yelled. Simon fired up.

"I was young! I still am! I made a mistake, okay?! We both did! You just gotta let it go, Bolton!" Simon shouted back.

"There's a kid out there whose gonna grow up without a dad because his dad was a coward who couldn't face up the responsibility!" Troy shouted. Simon was red and his eyes were blood-shot.

"There's plenty of kids out there without fathers!" Simon shouted. "I'm not the only person to make a mistake!!" Troy went red as well.

"The other kids aren't related to me! I got a nephew! My sister is seventeen and she has a kid who is a year old!" Troy shouted. Simon bit his lower lip and shook his head, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're a cowered, Simon, you couldn't stand up to the result of your actions, and you ran away."

Suddenly, a fist flew at him and smacked him square in the jaw. Troy gasped and then hit Simon back. It was soon a full out fist-fight and both boys were on the ground, throwing punches.

"Stop it!" Gabriella squealed from the doorway. She ran over and tried to pull Simon off Troy. She managed to get him off and she stood up, pushing her long hair away from her face and glared at both of them. "Do you guys mind? You had no right to start a fight in _my _house!"

"He started it," Troy muttered angrily.

"I don't give a damn who started it!" Gabriella shouted and frowned suddenly. "What happened?"

"He's still riled up about his sister," Simon muttered, wiping the blood away from his mouth, where the cut on his upper lip was bleeding. Gabriella looked confused.

"Who's your sister?" She asked Troy. Troy went slightly red.

"Jeanette," he mumbled.

"She was your sister?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded and Simon rolled his eyes. "Okay, um…" Gabriella backed away from both of them, holding up her hands and looking slightly scared. "I…you guys….you sort out your problems….I'm…yeah," Gabriella shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm going."

"Gabi…" Troy called after her. She ignored him and kept walking. Troy dropped his head into his hands, ignoring the blood trickling down from his nose onto his green tee-shirt. He suddenly became aware of the sneering noise coming from Simon. "What are _you _laughing at?"

"You messed up, man. If you're trying to turn someone else against someone else, you get the facts right first."

Troy groaned again, and then leaned over and punched Simon hard in the nose.

_Yeah, the fluff is in the next one, promise. Although, the next one is going to be the last _Chronicles of Blue Water Bay _for a while...maybe._

_Please review!_


End file.
